guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unique item
Sigh. Every unique item links to Unique Item. --Fyren 21:18, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- I can't find where that discussion went, but I did confirm it today. Unique Items cannot be upgraded. I tried an upgrade on my precious Brimstone staff and with a big GULP I pressed "yes" on the confirmation dialog. I was told that the upgrade does not apply to the item (it was a staff head). So, apparently, ArenaNet has coded their type as something OTHER than the basic weapon types to avoid people messing with them. --Karlos 00:43, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) Drop Rate In the article, it states "When you kill the boss, there is a certain chance that he will drop one (or more) of his unique items." Has anyone done any research into drop rates? Does every boss have the same drop rate, or does it vary by boss? The only Unique dropping boss I've killed more than once is the Scarab, where we had 2 drops in 4 kills. Anyone else have some numbers? (preferably a larger sample size than 4 :)) LordKestrel 06:16, 24 March 2006 (CST) :All unique bosses have the chance to drop more than one green at a time. I have seen that many times in SF, and in Tombs it is almost a guarantee, although I have seen one Darkness drop only one green before. Never done any studies as I'm too happy when one is reserved for me :D --Gares Redstorm 06:27, 24 March 2006 (CST) :: Concernig Green drop rate in general I did a Green drop test on two bosses in Elona on the "Triple Drop" weekend (last). I can note the following about drop rates: ::1. I farmed both bosses "Direct" (i.e. didn't kill ANY other mobs, just the boss ONLY) 15 times each and got NO Green drops at all. (30 kills = 0 drops) ::2. I farmed both bosses "Group" (i.e. killing their immediate group only, 4 ish mobs, and then them) 10 times each and got no drop. (20 kills = 0 drops) ::3. I farmed both bosses "Sweep" (i.e. killing numerous mobs in surrounding area, 15ish mobs in both cases). 4 times each and got a drop from each one. (8 kills = 2 drops) :: Interestingly I did it in the order stated. So farming wise my drops should have diminished. I did all this with myself + 2 heroes & 3 hench, everytime. From this I must conclude that there is a minimum "score" one must get before the bosses will drop their greens. This seems to be at least 6+ but may be anywhere up to 15+, i'd say get 10 if you want to be pretty sure of at least a chance of a drop. Raxous 07:39, 23 November 2006 (CST) ::: Actually dude. =/ Hate to burst yer bubble here, but I totally just ran into that boss that gives you Spoil Victor, and after I capped it, I realized he dropped the Sourbeak's Taint. It's a factions monster. So take that as you will. I was also with 6 henches (I like the challenge... hah) instead of 7 and I got it. I was *very* surprised indeed. Mightywayne 16:15, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::: It's well known that Arena Net wants us to not specifically farm bosses, but to take our time and kill other enemies, explore other areas. Raxous, you probably hit the anti farm, which is specifically directed against people who kill the same mobs over and over again ... (I have this feeling that if one were to rotate between a number of areas that have desired greens instead of farming one area over and over - even if one kills all the monsters on the way - one will probably get more greens, but have yet to test this sufficiently ...) Amarande 12:04, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::::: I have also experienced this effect. While questing through the Drazach Thicket, I had both Bazzr's Wail and Wingstorm drop for me (and I had 7 henchmen at the time). The only coincidental circumstance was that in both cases all the monsters associated with the boss had been killed before it. Testing this on Shing Jea Island with a solo character, I killed Ziinjuu Life Crawler (and only him, fighting nothing on the way) six times and got nothing, on the seventh run, I killed the two attached mantid drones (still nothing else) and he dropped the item. I have had exactly the same experience with Jin the Skull Bow. Maybe each boss requires a specific kill count before it will drop, or raising your kill count increases the chances of a drop. Further research is needed.... -Io 11:08, 18 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Wow... you killed a boss 30 times with no greens... lol. Raxous, of course there's a minimum requirement of kills, when you enter a map the first few foes you kill NEVER drop ANYTHING, green or otherwise. -->Suicidal Tendencie 10:08, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I must say that the Unique (green) item drop is scewed everywhere. this week i have been repeatedly clearing every map in Kournan territory from Nightfall in HM. and still yet to have gotten a boss drop. not to mention i have spent the past 15 hours of gameplay repeatedly trying to get the Skybringer in the Sunward Marches. in HM killing in all different amounts when it comes to kill count before heading to the boss. 10:52, November 9, 2011 (UTC)Chrono Sirus I got 3 green items in a full group, each time killing a different amount of enemies before the boss. Koahm's Flatbow(I killed about half of the enemies, then the boss), The Deathbringer, (killed the boss last), and Bosun's Focus, (took out boss 1st). So I think Io maybe right. merchant price I noticed an anon took that out. What are the merchant prices for Factions uniques? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 12:50, 10 June 2006 (CDT) Since the 15/06 update, there are now green items that drop from non-boss mobs. I noticed while at the merchant the other day that my Aegis of Terror could not be sold to the merchant (the merchant treated it the same as tormented items), while my Reaper's Blade (which i aquired the same day) had the normal value of 35gp. Does anyone know why doa greens are "different" ?? --SLeeVe 14:18, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Identifying whether a boss will drop a green While farming Cultist Rajazan over the last two days, I made an observation: It took me somwhere between 30 and 40 kills till he finally dropped Rajazan's Fervor (didn't count from the beginning). Everytime I killed him, I saw him wielding a Wicked Blade, except for when he dropped his unique. At this time he was actually wielding a Broadsword skinned weapon, as his unique is (no, I don't have screenshots). Now that I think of it, I remember reading something like this somewhere in the guru forums, concerning Sskai, Dragon's Birth and his sword. I don't know whether this is common knowledge, or if it is already mentioned somewhere in the wiki. I also don't know whether it's a safe identifier. Bosses obviously can drop uniques without visibily wielding them (i.e. Mantids, etc.) but if a boss is seen wielding a unique, will he always drop it? --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 19:17, 3 August 2006 (CDT) :Well I've seen Scarabs in Maguuma wield chakrams (non-unique), so I don't see why Mantids can't weild weapons. It's just not easy to notice d-: BTW, did you go with henchies or humans? Did you also kill Chazek Plague Herder to see if he drop greesn? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:26, 3 August 2006 (CDT) ::I went there solo (used variants of Rajazan Farmer and Touch Ranger). Didn't try Chazek Plague Herder, but I doubt the builds I used would be suitable for that. I know Scarabs and other monsters, too, like some elementals can wield off-hand items, but I've never seen one of those with a weapon. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 21:05, 3 August 2006 (CDT) :I have killed bosses (with no henchmen) while they have wielded their unique and not had it drop. As Pan mentioned, you can find various mobs wielding various equipment at times. I don't think it really means anything except that there's a possibility the equipment you see might drop. But there's a possibility something you don't see will drop. Maybe the conditional probability is higher, but it's hard to get enough data to have a good analysis. --68.142.14.106 19:53, 3 August 2006 (CDT) ::That's about what I guessed. I know that the equipment of mobs differs and that they don't always drop what they can be seen wielding. I just found it extremely remarkable that in the one case I observed, where Rajazan visibily wielded his sword, he dropped it. But as you said, hard to get decent data on that.--[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 21:05, 3 August 2006 (CDT) Unique items not unique? I don't think that's true: "However, unique items are only "unique" in name or appearance. No unique item has statistics that could not potentially be matched by a non-unique item." See Villnar's Claw for example. :S'true. Actually, the old quest-reward stuff, most of which you can still find in and around pre- and post-Searing Ascalon, are much more unique than the greens. It'd be nice to see something really wonky. A sword with a req in Blood Magic; an axe with a Dragonslaying-mod, a one-off fist-weapon with a Strength-req - and some mods you can't really get anywhere else. All Anet has to do is take a page from its old book - again, items such as the -50HP Grim Cesta and the +13 conditional energy-staff from Fires in the East would make better uniques than the run-in-the-mill "fixed 'perfect' weapon". They don't need to be earth-shatteringly powerful, they just need to be - well, unique. --Black Ark 03:43, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :The claw just has no collector counterpart with matching stats. You can potentially get a random drop with matching stats. As Ark said, though, there are items to be found that are unique in the "undroppable" sense. --68.142.14.61 04:25, 17 August 2006 (CDT) ::i so want a zealous serpent axe of dragonslaying +20% while hexed. Glint's Demise! --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:30, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :::Something really simple - and really appealing to me because it's not great, but at least unique - would be a weapon that would get stronger as you're nearing death. So simple. 10% added damage when health <50%, 10%<40%HP, 10%<30%HP, 10%<20%HP, 10%<10%HP (10+10+10+10+10=50% extra damage at the cost of being near-dead). Tack on a Vampiric prefix to up the ante and a +30 Fortitude suffix, and we're in business. Or perhaps something really unique - one single weapon in the game that has a "of Manslaughter"-suffix, 20% extra damage to humans. --Black Ark 10:51, 17 August 2006 (CDT) ::i think the reason Anet is making everything more generic (boat load of greens, all max and similar, no special armors, absorption only physical, etc) is that they're getting feedback from the PvP comunity that the wierdness is making play harder. the only problem is that this kind of wierdness is exactly what entices the PvE player. i have a blankets bow, i still use a denravi sword, the lieutentant helm was great for certain PvE areas. i think they have the wrong end of the stick. make the weirdness available to everyone, rather then eliminating the wierdness. they should make a green Chimeric Prism. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:44, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :::PVP-players need to stop complaining. They get 200 attribute-points, max-level armour and perfect weapons right off the bat; PVE-characters are entitled to a little something wonky as an extra for all the effort they (should) go through in order to get their character "done". And given that PVP-characters have access to the storage (cheap as free), they too can get their hands on the PVE-weapons, if they went and bought them or earned them theirselves. That takes a bit of effort though, maybe that's the problem. --Black Ark 16:55, 17 August 2006 (CDT) ::::PvPers get those things for PvP. A PvE character (or PvE assisted PvP character) potentially being superior to a pure PvP character for PvP is contrary to ANet's stated goals. --68.142.14.61 18:09, 17 August 2006 (CDT) why is icy dragon sword listed in this section? Nightfall This seems like the best place to make a general note on all greens. With Nightfall's release the old staves were updated to use the new HSR all spells 20% mod (at least that's what I've read on this site, and the greens I have were updated). The various pages, including the summary tables and individual weapons' pages, still reflect the old stats, which needs to be changed. Maybe a note on the change should be present too? Also, it might be a good idea to include a method of making replicas of greens using insignias, similar to the current tips on making green replicas. --Colonel Popcorn 14:40, 23 November 2006 (CST) *Unique* Bonus Do all uniques have an extra +hp bonus? - Tsukan 21:21, 27 February 2007 (CST) :No, they don't. --220.233.103.77 21:54, 27 February 2007 (CST) :: Thanks, after asking that I just went >.< Tsukan 00:34, 1 March 2007 (CST) which green drops in The Northlands ? --66.69.175.41 23:17, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :I believe Charr Bags drop there. Never seen one myself but it's been announced ;) 88.171.40.5 11:16, 18 May 2007 (CDT) ::I have 3 so I'll tell you they do. Lord of all tyria 11:18, 18 May 2007 (CDT) Unique Weapon Skins I believe we should add to every Unique Weapon Article what skin it uses and how rare it is (could be controversial to a certain extent). It really helps alot to know if a green weapon has a unique or rare skin (platinum for example). Simply being a "Unique Weapon" doesn't make it unique imo. Heck, some of them look exactly like collector's weapons. /rage at ANet for not being creative with Unique weapons: most of them share the same skin :S. Gabe 07:46, 3 June 2007 (CDT) value of 35 gold "All non-Shing Jea or Istan unique items have a merchant value of 35 gold." not sure if i've misunderstood this.. but i have a pair of shredders talons worth 64 gold to a merchant, doesn't this contradict the all non-shing jea part? :S pic proof Terminal 02:59, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :Before identification, they all have a value of 35 gold. After identification, they gain a random amount in increased gold value. --Kale Ironfist 04:48, 10 June 2007 (CDT) ::Menzes' Influence has no merchant value and it's a pretty hard to get item imo. I really think that statement is outdated (since it doesn't mention Eye of the North) and possibly wrong since it seems to over-generalize.--Jas3point14 06:11, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Number of greens? Does anyone know number of greens in game until GW:EN (that is now)? I have 133 greens and my m8s still have ones that i haven't even seen.The Kall 15:25, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Woe Spreader- not 35g It says all non-shing jea/istan uniques are worth 35g- the Woe Spreader is not. I tested at two merchants, and have 2 Woe Spreaders that both sell for 34g, however I only have a SC of one Woe Spreader at Kratos. proof :My Aegis of Terror has a value of 0g. Zeek Aran 01:05, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Message to Anet Please stop putting Sundering mods on otherwise perfectly good Green items. Thx (T/ ) 20:15, 3 September 2007 (CDT) : What's wrong with that? Euler278 06:05, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::Sundering mod is POS. It gives an effective permanent -1AL to enemies in the long run. A Vampiric mod is better than that for DPS. Heck, even a damage modifying mod like Fiery or whatever has more uses. (T/ ) 06:40, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::ANET, please come up with stat combinations you haven't used before on other greens. x-x Sundering is just the tip of the iceberg. How many +30 -2 in stance shields do we need? Zeek Aran 03:32, 22 November 2007 (UTC) HM drop rate They have a better drop rate in HM? Since when?? Zeek Aran 03:32, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :they don't. removed. ::If this is true, is it ok to list that difficulty does not affect drop rate? - Decollete 22:01, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Fine by me, since it's a very reasonable assumption. However, we can't be sure it's true either way. --- -- ( ) (talk) 23:11, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Removing incorrect information Hi, just to say I'm removing However, unique items are only "unique" in name or appearance. No unique item has statistics that could not potentially be matched by a non-unique item. as it is clearly wrong. A number of unique items cannot be replicated fully, e.g. green foci which have 2 mods which are both inscriptions. -->Suicidal Tendencie 18:13, 17 May 2008 (UTC) War in kryta seems that it brought some new greens